Photovoltaic cells are widely used for electricity generation, with one or more photovoltaic cells typically arranged within a module. Multiple modules may be then arranged into photovoltaic arrays and used to convert solar energy into electricity by the photovoltaic effect. Arrays can be installed on building rooftops and are used to provide electricity to the buildings and to the general electrical grid.